


Cassidy (aka Duck gets a roommate) Part One

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Blackmail, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dreams, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Loneliness, Love/Hate, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Nylon, Office Sex, Prostitution, Protectiveness, Sex Games, Talking, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Weird Sex, fun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Duck gets a new roommate that he's not too fond of.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779





	Cassidy (aka Duck gets a roommate) Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about my anxiety so here it is.
> 
> Note: I wanted to do more with the story so I'm making this a part one and changing the ending slightly.

So after a really weird lawsuit I find myself with a boatload of money to burn, with rent taken care of for the next couple years I decided I needed a break from the world. I've spent most of my time in bed with my girlfriend, Sheena. She's alright, but I think she's just in to me because I can change my gender, but either way we have fun. Sheena has been here for almost a month just hanging out in my room, we don't really leave unless we want something to eat I'm just laying here waiting for her to wake up again. I don't even know why I do this to myself I'm just going with anyone who gives me the slightest bit of attention, I don't even know Sheena's last name. That's not a joke I barely talk to this bitch, we just fuck, fall asleep and fuck again. Sheena begins to wake up.

Oh boy...I transform into girl Duck for her.

"Sleep well?" I ask, Sheena smiles when she sees me like this, starting to think she just likes girl me.

"I had a dream I was fucking your pussy with a huge strap on." She says almost as if she's requesting.

Well, if someone's dreaming about me then that's almost like they're thinking of me.

"I don't really keep any of that stuff around..."

"That's fine there's another game we could play..."

Sheena's new game is pretty fun....you just guess the word....it's kinda nice.

"Duck....you're spelling Duck."

"Correct!"

My door opens and my roommate Cassidy pokes his head in.

"What the Hell, Cassidy!?" I scream...

"I tried knocking Duck, but you didn't seem to here me, I have to talk to you....about...the stuff."

Cassidy didn't want to discuss too much in front of... fair enough. Sheena gets out from under the covers.

"Ummm, who's he?"

I don't like Cassidy, but...

" **They** are my roommate and constant pain in the butt. However, I do need to discuss stuff with them, Sheena. I'll see you tomorrow, hon."

I see Sheena out, Cassidy and I have a seat in the living room.

"Could you...put on a bra or a shirt or something?" 

I would rather let my tits hang out, but fine...

"I'll put on a shirt I guess."

Cassidy and I get together each week and talk about what's been going on with us. I should fill you in; Cassidy is like me, they can change their gender at will like me (people call us 'changers', hate that name). Cassidy has discovered this ability only a few months ago and my doctor (who is also Cassidy's doctor) requested that they move in with me. I was more than happy to at first, but Cassidy's anal-retentiveness kinda put us at a distance. Unlike me, who is frequently changing genders, Cassidy is a non-binary AFAB who prefers to be male. The doctor has been trying an experiment where they've been sending newly discovered "changers" to live with experienced ones for a bit.

After putting on a shirt, I listen to Cassidy talk about their day.

"Thank you....so uh....I got finally got a job at that attorney's office down town. Just going to be filing papers I think, but I wanted something away from people."

"Yeah, people are pretty shitty. Anything else, Cassidy?"

"I met a girl, asked her out on a date....that was like the first time I ever did that."

Cassidy in male form is quite the catch, tall like me (slightly taller than me), but a little leaner and a much better dresser. I was shown a photo of Cassidy in female form, so I would recognize them no matter what, Cassidy could of told me that this was their sister and would have believed them.

"Cool, I'll actually have the place to myself for a bit."

"Yes, but you need to clean this place up. I've been cleaning the living room for the last month or so while you and that lady friend of yours does....whatever it is you do."

"I'll see what I can do about that."

\--

Cassidy was excited to start their first day of work and went right to the boss's office. 

"Cassidy, have a seat." The boss said.

Cassidy was worried, they picked up on the tone of his voice.

"Everything okay?"

"In this office I like to keep it pretty honest and we don't like to keep secrets, but could you explain this to me?"

The boss shows Cassidy a medical file and begins to read it.

"I was never told that you were one of these 'changer'-type people. Says here that you're actually a woman."

_You son of a bitch!_

Cassidy was trying to keep themselves from having a panic attack.

"How did you get a hold of my private medical records?"

"I have a lot of friends downtown, Cassidy. I don't think I appreciate you keeping this from me Cass.

_It's none of your goddamn, business._

"Please don't fire me. I need this job."

The Boss put down the file and takes a seat in his desk, "Well, maybe you come into work this Monday in a sexy little office girl outfit. They say I don't hire enough men, but maybe they'll make an exception for a changer."

_maybe I can kill him and get away with it._

\--

I can't wait for Cassidy to get this job, they'll be out of the apartment more, I can do some stuff....some really kinky ass stuff.....seven foot tall ladies--

*Door opens*

"Cassidy! What are you doing home? Didn't you have a date."

Cassidy didn't say much. "Called it off, going to bed."

I didn't put too much thought into it, but something is wrong with Cassidy. Fuck....I hate being in my female form....I get all....motherly.

I soft knock on Cassidy's door.

"Hey is everything alright?"

Cassidy busts through the door almost knocking me over.

"My boss is an ass, found out I'm a changer and now he wants me to be an office girl, no doubt just to ogle me for his sick pleasure did you make dinner?!"

This poor lad, Cassidy may be a huge buzzkill, but I'm tired of people using changers like weird fetish objects.

"Is your boss still at the office?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's always in his office..."

I don't even listen to the rest of what Cassidy says, I go to my room and put on some "special clothes"

"Duck what are you doing?"

"Cassidy, you may be a pain in the ass, but you're basically my baby and I won't have people like your boss taking advantage of us."

I notice Cassidy isn't paying too much to what I'm saying and is just watching me dress. I think I'll go with the short red dress...fuck it red everything...

"Are those red nylons? Who wears red nylons?." 

"Kid, when you whore around as much as I did, you own a lot of tacky hooker shit."

I put on my make up in mirror. It's been way too long since I've done this. Before I leave, I tell Cassidy the most important thing ever that night.

"There's dinner in the fridge just heat it up. I'll be back late."

\--

I make it to Cassidy's work and sure enough their boss is still at the office. It's been a while since I've tried to arouse men...

"Hi, I'm looking for..." Fuck....I didn't get this dude's name. "The boss....is he around?" 

"Whoa baby,looks like boys got me another surprise hooker!"

Cool, he seems excited to see me. He's a very touchy guy, he wastes no time getting under my dress.

"Oh my, shouldn't we save some of this for when we get home?"

"No worries, babe. We're set to spend the night here if need be."

He leads me behind his office where there's a secret door to room that looks like a bedroom. He calls it kinky, but for a straight man I guess that's pretty apt. We do some pretty normal boring straight sex, when you've lived as long as I have it all gets pretty boring as it is. While he isn't looking, I transform into my male form for a split second and snap a few photos (transforming from male to female rapidly like that is pretty advanced stuff for people like me). We finish up that rather boring bit of sexual activity.

"Damn, you were great, honey." 

Sure I was, I was trying to take embarrassing photos of you and I succeeded...

"Check it out, Boss man. I took some photos."

The boss seems kinda turned on by the idea of having photos taken of him....until he sees them.

"What the fuck is this?" He is angry and I love it.

"What? Your friends don't like that you're getting porked by some dude?"

"Where did these photos come from?" The look of anger, disgust and confusion made me wet...not gonna lie.

"I'm gonna cut right to the chase, there's an adorable young NB that works for you."

"NB?"

"Non-Binary, dick-head... and you read their confidential medical file, when Cassidy comes to work on Monday you treat them with the upmost respect...

I outline everything this jerk-off is going to do and leave once again telling him w

\--

I get back to the house, Cassidy is sitting on the couch and I walk in looking like I got fucked by an entire football team....the sex may have been boring but that dude was not gentle, okay.

"Ummm."

I shush Cassidy before he can say anything.

"Honey, when you go to work this Monday. That dick-head boss should no longer give you anymore shit....if he does you let me know. Now it's time for bed."

"But... but...".

"Cassidy, you need to get back to a regular sleeping schedule and not another word out of your mouth!"

"Yes mom...."

"What was that?"

"Uh...Nothing, night Duck."

\--

It's late, but I salvage the night with a drink and movie. I'm going to have to keep an eye on Cassidy while they're living here, tall doesn't always mean anything without the attitude and if Cassidy doesn't wise up, they'll be eaten alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to add another character to the story. to the few that read that read my Duck stories, let me know what you think.


End file.
